This invention relates to a method and a clip for training trees to grow in a desired shape.
Young trees or saplings do not always grow straight, and many different types of posts, anchors, etc. have been used to train a tree to grow with a straight leader. However, disadvantages have been encountered with many of these training devices. For example, some devices may be difficult to position and secure around the tree, or, if the device is easy to position, it may not hold the tree securely.
The invention provides a clip which is inexpensive and easy to use yet one which securely holds the tree in the desired position. The clip has a pair of spaced-apart parallel attaching portions, each of which has a rectangular opening. The rectangular openings cooperate with a rectangular stake so that the clip is non-rotatably positioned on the stake. A pair of bendable arms on the clip can be bent around the tree to hold the tree adjacent the stake.